


Weightless

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Planet, F/F, Fluff, Smut, and two grown women being silly together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sky is the limit and I just wanna flow. Free as a spirit on a journey of hope. Cut the strings and let me go.<br/>I'm weightless"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Ormond, I can never thank you enough for beta reading this for me and for all your support. Itaren..
> 
> This story was inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's "Weightless".

Soft lips covered her nose, lingered on the ridges of its bridge and slid down to place a long, chaste kiss on her mouth. Ro Laren smiled through the sleepy haze of her mind as hereyelids fluttered open. She was greeted by the sight of Guinan’s beaming face and warm rays of sunlight caressing her skin. Her lover was lying beside her on the bed of leaves they had made for themselves, her body propped on one elbow and her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Her dark eyes were imprinted with fondness and a loving smile dawdled on her lips.

“Good morning,” her deep voice whispered.

“Morning,” the younger woman yawned, stretching her long body with a sigh.

She closed her eyes and was about to doze off once more when Guinan spoke again, her fingers tracing invisible lines on Ro’s naked shoulder.

“You hungry?”

“Mmh. Starving,” Laren replied, leaning into Guinan’s touch.

“Then get up. Breakfast’s waiting for us.”

Ro groaned and turned to dig her head in the pillow of neatly tied leaves she was sleeping on. Her stomach rumbled unhappily but she ignored it. She was too comfortable to get up.

“I thought you said you were starving,” the older woman laughed.

“I’m used to starving,” Ro mumbled, and Guinan suddenly fell silent.

For a moment Laren greeted the unexpected silence as a sign that she was finally going to be left alone to sleep some more and enjoy the sweet caress of the sun on her naked body, then it occurred to her sleep dazed mind that her attempt at dark humor might’ve been taken the wrong way. She opened her eyes and looked up at Guinan apologetically.

“I don’t know why I said that,” she blurted clumsily; “I wasn’t –it’s the truth, it's what I lived with after all, but I didn’t want to-“

“It’s okay,” Guinan interrupted her, leaning in to leave a quick peck on her lips; “we came here to escape the past, but that doesn’t mean we can’t even mention it.”

“I know,” Ro replied; “but I guess I ‘killed the mood’.” She sighed. “I do that a lot.”

Guinan reached out and placed a comforting hand on Laren’s cheek, drawing circles with her thumb on the tender skin there.

“Well then let’s get back in the mood,” she whispered mischievously, leaning in so close Ro could feel her breath tickle her face.

Their lips nearly met, but the instant before they did Guinan pulled away and pushed herself up, jumping to her feet.

“Last one to get to the lake is a Denebian slime devil!” she yelled over her shoulder as she ran stark naked through the tall blue and yellow vegetation that surrounded them.

Ro let her head fall back against the pillow as a loud groan of exasperation escaped her lips. Then she pushed herself up as well, stumbled on her feet for a moment, and then followed her lover into the alien forest, running as fast as she possibly could after just leaving bed.

Her smile grew larger and larger as she finally caught up with Guinan and playfully pushed her against a large, blue, dome-shaped plant.The older woman bounded against it and lost her balance, landing in a bush.

Ro laughed whole-heartedly and continued running through the trees.

“I’ll get you for that!” Guinan’s amused voice shouted after her.

She reached the lake well before her lover could perform that threat and plunged into it instantly. The cool freshness of it enveloped her body as she dived in and spent a few calm, noiseless seconds under water, enjoying the feeling of being submerged. Short of breath, she broke the surface head first, eyes closed, her chin high in the air, and let water ripple through her hair and down her spine.

She stood there in the middle of the lake, quietly enjoying its coolness, until something liquid and slimy hit her chest. Her eyes popped open to see a breathless Guinan standing at the edge of the lake, her hair widely flying in various directions, carrying a handful of mud.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you get away with that did you?” she grinned, gesturing towards the forest behind her with the thumb of her free hand.

She threw more mud at Ro, who had gotten over her initial bewilderment enough to dodge it and swim as fast as she could towards Guinan. Reaching her, she held out a hand and grabbed her lover’s ankle, pulling her into the water.

“Come down here you Denebian slime devil,” she said cheerfully.

“No,” Guinan answered, laughing as she managed to throw mud in Laren’s hair; “you cheated!”

After another moment of struggle Ro finally let go and Guinan chose that particular moment to dive fully into the lake, splashing the younger woman in the process. When she resurfaced Ro flung herself at her, wrapping her arms around her neck and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Cheater,” Guinan mumbled in fake indignation as she regained her breath.

“You’re a sore loser, that’s all,” Laren teased, sliding her fingers into her lover’s hair.

“And now you’re also a liar,” the El-Aurian replied, holding Ro lightly around the waist and pulling her a little closer.

Their lips finally met, barely brushing against each other at first, then touching in earnest. Ro held Guinan’s face in her hands as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue between their mouths. Guinan captured it between her lips and sucked on it gently, her hand running up and down Laren’s back. The Bajoran pulled away slowly and kissed her way across Guinan’s jaw and down her neck, until she reached her shoulders were the water enveloped her body.

“Now I’m really hungry,” Guinan panted, smirking as she continued to plant kisses on Ro's face.

*

Sighing, Ro dug her nails into the velvety turquoise vegetation on which she was lying.

Guinan was sucking on her neck, her long black locks rubbing against Laren’s cheek, the younger woman’s body hot and quivering and driven restless with yearning. The lake shone at their feet, cerulean blue and bright with the gentle light of the planet’s reddish sun, its water stirred only by a light breeze that also shook the trees and grass around them.

The dark skinned womanreached out a trembling hand and covered Laren’s breast, pressing gently against her warm skin as her mouth played with the Bajoran’s earring before nibbling teasingly at her ear. Ro hummed in appreciation and spread her legs invitingly. Guinan slid one hand between her lover’s thighs while the other circled her hardened nipple, massaging it at an agonizingly slow pace, fingers clenching and squeezing lightly. She stroked the inside of Laren’s thighs, her hand slipping over wet skin and dropping further underneath to cup a firm white cheek.

Ro brought one arm up and placed it behind Guinan’s head, pulling her down towards her to claim her lips. Their mouths collided in a fierce kiss, tongues sliding against each other, teeth nipping at swollen lower lips.

Guinan pressed her palm between Laren’s legs and started slowly rubbing her clitoris with her thumb. The younger woman moaned into the kiss as she held Guinan’s head between her two hands, arching her back in pleasure. Skilled digits taunted her opening, already slick and wet with lust, then one finger entered her languidly, pushing against the folds of hot flesh and shifting in circular movements inside her.

Guinan broke the kiss and Laren whimpered, throwing her head back as she thrust her hips to get more of her lover’s touch. The El-Aurian smiled at her eagerness and bent down to take a hard nipple into her mouth, lapping at it while rolling the other one between her fingers, causing a loud moan to escape Ro’s lips.

A flock of wild birds scattered away from the bushes behind them, making the leaves sway.

Guinan freed Laren’s breasts and started planting quick kisses from her chest down towards her thighs, stopping to place a fervently loving kiss on a scar on Ro’s stomach. When she reached her mound, she brought her hands up to steady the Bajoran’s writhing hips and licked a long unwavering line from her anus up to her clitoris, which she then rolled her tongue over before completely enveloping it inside her mouth and sucking it avidly.

Laren thrashed and moaned in bliss, placing her arms at her sides again and gritting her fists into the smooth grass beneath her. Guinan’s tongue slithered its way down to her lover’s opening and played with it for a moment, leaving quick strokes over the throbbing lips before parting them and finally entering the shivering body, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the woman below her. She brought her thumb to her clitoris once again and rubbed it ardently while her tongue continued to move in feverish movements inside her lover’s wet heat.

“Mmmh, Guinan!” Ro whined, her muscles clenching and her whole body shuddering as she came.

After a few gentler strokes, the older woman released her and moved up to place a loving kiss between her breasts.

Ro pushed her fingers between Guinan’s thighs and fondled the sensitive skin there, making her groan. Seeing that the El-Aurian’s legs were already trembling and would give out any moment, Laren slowly shoved her to the side, shifting their positions so that she was on top. She bent her head and sucked an erect dark nipple, her fingers driving Guinan closer and closer to her climax with every caress. When she finally came, Ro held her up through her orgasm then they both collapsed, falling into each other’s arms.

The embrace lasted for a few minutes as they tried to regain their breaths and calm their thumping hearts. Relaxed and basking in the afterglow of pleasure, they held hands and drifted into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

*

“I like this place,” Guinan smiled, looking up to the starry night sky.

“It’s beautiful,” Ro admitted, taking in the view with a small gasp.

They had emerged from the forest and into a clearing, where they had climbed a hill and were now standing on a little island of grass in a sea of tall dense blue and yellow trees. Earlier that day, after their playful race through the forest, their passionate frolics and a morning bath in the lake, they had rested, eaten, gotten dressed and taken an exploratory walk to discover the biosphere. By the time night fell, they had found the clearing and Guinan had suggested they go sit on the top of the hill. Once they had reached it, they had been greeted by the sight of an infinite number of trees dancing in the late evening breeze and a chain of enormous mountains silhouetted against the dark sky. The night sky was like a dome of stars and the bright blue moon, circled by rings was hanging low near the horizon.

Guinan sat down cross-legged and looked up at Ro.

“How do you sit when you pray?” she asked.

The Bajoran sighed and kneeled down, positioning herself on her knees.

“Like this. I don’t even know if I believe in the Prophets, you know,” she said, avoiding Guinan’s eyes; “But it’s comforting to think that they really are out there, watching over us.”

“Don’t think of the Prophets then,” the El-Aurian told her; “think of the comfort they bring you.”

“That’s the same thing,” Ro replied.

“No it’s not,” Guinan disagreed; “Don’t think of the Prophets because they reflect your beliefs, and then you’ll start questioning them. Think of the way they make you feel. You can’t question a feeling when it’s that deep. Now close your eyes and relax.”

Ro complied uncertainly.

“Are you going to grab my ear and tell me I have a strong _Pagh_?” she added ironically, smirking.

“Laren, I told you; this isn’t a religious experience. Think of it as just you and me communicating, but in a different way.”

Ro sighed again and placed her hands on her knees. She hadn’t prayed in a while, but this position still made her feel sheltered in an odd way. She breathed in and listened carefully to all the noises of the night; the wind whistling, the leaves shaking, an alien bird shrieking in the distance, the sound of water rippling somewhere in the forest. She felt two warm hands cover hers and fingers tracing invisible lines on her skin – as they always did whenever they touched her.

She smiled.

For the first time since she was a small child – which now seemed to be a lifetime ago – Ro Laren felt completely and perfectly safe.

That realization lit a spark behind the young woman’s closed eyes. She gasped, startled by the vividness of the image in her mind; a fire suddenly coming to life, a bright light in the darkness of her closed eyelids. She tried to open them but Guinan squeezed her hands.

“Not yet Laren,” she whispered; “please stay with me.”

And that was enough. Ro gave in to the touch of Guinan’s mind.

The moment she did, an explosion of colors tinted her consciousness, momentarily cutting off every other sense.

She struggled to make something out of the jungle of fluorescent lights that submerged her entirely. Out of the tangled colors she managed to see one light, shaped like a rootless tree, shining blood red. She held onto it, studying its branches, getting to know all its curves and slopes. She was surprised to find that it seemed extremely familiar and yet still obscure.

As she made contact with it, it suddenly grew roots that continued to spread before her, taking up as much place in her mind as they could. She followed them as they sprouted, reaching out further and further.

The other colors began to fade away, slowly but surely, and were replaced by small twinkling stars. Only the red tree-shaped light remained, cutting through Laren’s mind, slipping into the corners of her consciousness, attaching itself to the core of her being. She didn’t try to protect herself, feeling as safe and serene as she had moments ago.

She waited until she knew for sure that the light was part of her, then she pushed the roots further. The ability to control their movements delighted her. In her joy she yelled out a single word.

_Guinan!_

A larger white tree appeared in the endlessness of stars. Ro instantly recognized it.

_You’re beautiful._

The white tree’s light flickered in response.

_This is the infinity of time and space, isn’t it?_

She could feel the praise emanating from the other light; _“You’re a fast learner.”_

She quickly drove her roots beyond the boundaries of what she perceived and heard them crack.

 _“But don’t be too eager,”_ Guinan’s consciousness added, amused.

_Time isn’t as… linear as I thought._

Ro felt the unexplored, unexpected dimensions of existence surround her, they were but a touch away, and the feeling was overwhelming.

_All the possibilities… Guinan… it’s breathtaking. But why do I feel so safe?_

“Laren,” the El-Aurian’s voice called out gently.

Ro opened her eyes and realized she had been crying. Guinan’s hands were holding hers tenderly.

“You see Laren, life is infinitely simpler then we think. In all its diversity, existence is only what we choose to perceive of it.”

The Bajoran was too shaken to speak, but she thought she understood. She nodded quietly. Guinan smiled at her and held her hands up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to them.

“Wait,” she forced herself to say, voice low and hoarse; “right before I opened my eyes, you said something. I felt it, it was everywhere… It was –you said…”

They spoke together, lips moving at the same time, voices mingling in the quietness of the night.

“I love you.”

Smiling, Ro's eyes filled with tears. Finally she understood.


End file.
